


Cutie Boots

by DustyAfterDark



Series: Kids Again [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Its Not Sexual, Little Dick Grayson, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sort Of, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAfterDark/pseuds/DustyAfterDark
Summary: Dick has a different way of unwinding at the end of the day, a way that never stops making him bashful.But his Daddy is good. Daddy helps.





	Cutie Boots

Everyone needs something they could do to de-stress, especially when you have a high stress job. Never taking time to decompress is how you end up like Bruce, forever fixated on crime and too paranoid to do anything without a plan.

And well, Dick had 2 high stress jobs, both as a police officer and as Nightwing. So it really wasn't shocking that to keep himself sane, he needed a night to himself once in a while.

It was nearly 8 o' clock by the time Dick dragged himself through the front door of his apartment. He tugged his tie off his neck and shrugged out of his dress shirt, tossing both across the back of the couch as he passed.

Dick had brought in a pretty big haul from a local gang bust last night, and once the mask came off he had spent a near 12 hour shift processing the contraband and gang members as Officer Grayson. To say he was tired was a massive understatement, and after the work he'd put in over the past few days, he felt little guilt taking a night off from the rooftops.

Dick kicked off his shoes as he entered his bedroom, and proceeded in stocking feet to his bedside table. Some nights he felt nervous or jittery as he pulled out the false bottom of his middle drawer, but today it felt almost affirming.

He needed this tonight, he wasn't the least bit ashamed.

He lay the objects in the drawer carefully out on the bed, considering them. He was a little too stressed to come down on his own, and he did still need to wash up…

Decided now, he gathered up all he needed for his bath, and slipped out of his room.

Somehow, clutching his bundle to his chest made embarrassment flare in his belly, so he quickly scurried to the bathroom as if the spiders in the corners of his apartment were judging him. When the bathroom door clicked shut behind Dick he did relax somewhat, but his face remained hot, even as he set his clean clothes on the counter and began to fill the tub.

Dick shuffled back and forth on his feet, trying to force away his bashfulness. Somehow, even doing this alone in his own home, he found himself jittery and flustered. (So much for not being ashamed) He ended up picked up the bubble bath just to give him something to do with his hands.

Dick popped the cap, inhaling the sugary scent. Something about it always made his shoulders sag, and put his mind at ease. Smiling lazily, he poured a generous amount into the bathtub.

The smell that filled the air brought such soft and blissful childhood memories that Dick's nervousness melted away. The air smelled of bubblegum and cotton candy, sugar and happiness and childlike wonder. A thick layer of foam was forming as the tub filled, sending sweet smelling bubbles drifting through the room.

Suddenly eager, Dick stripped, and stood bouncing on the balls of his feet as the tub filled. He found himself fighting the urge to cover his private parts with his hands, a different kind of bashfulness that only reared its head when Dick was starting to feel little. When Dick was coming down, the parts of his body that very clearly belonged to an adult man made him feel shy and dirty. He had difficulty looking down at himself without getting an icky feeling in his tummy, so Dickie kept his eyes on the sudsy water.

When the tub was full, Dickie wasted no time in shutting off the tap and sinking into the warm water. Being totally surrounded by the familiar scent of the bubbles soothed the aches in Dick's mind, letting him sink even deeper into his happy place.

Dickie giggled a little, scooping up a handful of the bubbles and blowing them into the air. He grinned as he watched them drift around his head, bursting into laughter when one popped right on the end of his nose. 

Dickie felt clumsily around the side of the tub, squeaking happily when his hand closed around his rubber ducky.

Ducky was a silly friend, Dickie loved to play with him. Ducky was very tiny, so tiny that the thick layer of bubbles could support his whole weight without popping. Dickie loved to let Ducky perch on the foam, than tap him on the head and make him dunk down into the bubbles. It only took a little tap for Ducky to sink right through to the bath water, and float neck deep in the bubbles rather than surf gracefully on the surface.

Dickie giggled every time he dunked his plastic friend into the water, narrating the action with a little "sploosh!"

He spooshed Ducky through the bubbles several times, splashing happily until the bubbles were nearly all gone. The water was getting a little chilly too, but Ducky reminded Dickie to wash his hair before he got out of the tub.

Ducky was a good friend. Dickie put a little water in the sink for Ducky to swim in, even though bath time was over. Ducky said he appreciated it.

Dickie toweled himself dry, humming happily at the softness against his skin. He pulled the towel over his head and bundled himself up in it, glad it was big enough to keep him warm while he cuddled it the way he liked. His big boy towels weren't big enough to, big boy things always seemed to be worse at cuddles.

Now dry and warm, Dickie slipped his coziest pair of undies on under his towel cocoon. He didn't drop the towel until his dinosaur undies were set firmly on his hips: Dickie really didn't like to be naked, even if there wasn't anybody to see. Feeling less shy now, he unzipped his teddy bear onesie and climbed inside.

The inside of his pjs were plush and warm, causing Dickie to giggle as he pulled up the hood to play with the teddy bear ears. He wiggled his toes in the foot paws, grinning at the reminder of how much he loved his footie pajamas.

Dickie yawned as he exited the bathroom, bath time always made him sleepy. He squealed excitedly when he entered his bedroom, however, and quickly scurried over to the gifts he'd left himself when he was bigger.

"Zitka!" Dickie squealed, scooping up the plush elephant and hugging it to his chest. He pressed his nose deep into her fur, and could almost imagine he could smell the barest hint of the circus deep in her stuffing.

Dickie hugged Zitka close to his side while he struggled to open the plastic cover on his pacifier. He always had trouble with the cover, but Daddy said it was important to keep his paci clean.

The lid popped open with a click, and Dickie eagerly pulled out his paci and popped it in his mouth. He suckled contently, feeling his eyes immediately begin to droop.

Dickie had a bit of a  _ thing  _ about putting things in his mouth. Daddy was always scolding him for sucking his thumb and chewing on Zitka's ears. (Zitka didn't mind though, she knew Dickie tried his best to be good.)

Daddy said pacis were meant for little boys to chew on, so Dickie was trying to be good and chew on that instead. But something about his paci always seemed to make Dickie sleepy.

Dickie wrapped himself in his blankie, not yet done getting ready for bed, but still needing the comfort. It was soft, oversized, and just a little worn, the various circus animals nearly faded in some spots. It dragged on the floor behind him as he set about shutting off all the excess lights, leaving only the lamp on his bedside table.

Feeling warm and drowsy, Dickie closed his hands around the last item on the bed: his nightlight. He set the plastic triceratops on his nightstand, fiddling with the buttons until the LEDs inside lit up in his tummy. It slowly pulsed its way through a whole rainbow of colors, causing Dickie to smile and pat his plastic friend on the head. He muttered a thank you to him for keeping watch during bedtime, and turned off the lamp, leaving the room dim aside from the faint glow of his nightlight.

"Bed time, Stitka." Dickie slurred around his paci, crawling on his bed and snuggling into the pillows. His pjs were so warm and cuddly, he felt content without even getting under the covers, so Dickie curled up with his blankie and let out a dreamy little sigh. Cuddling Zitka close to his chest, Dickie fell asleep, suckling contently on his favorite blue pacifier.

It was nearly midnight when Wally slipped into Dick's apartment. He had his own key at this point, as he'd recently made a habit of crawling into bed with his lover in the wee hours of the night. Dick even left the living room light on for him.

Wally realized quickly that Dick was already in bed from the darkness in the bedroom, which made Wally happy; it was rare for Dick to get to bed before 3 in the morning, so he really could use the extra rest. But his mindset changed immediately when he poked his head through the cracked bedroom door and saw the dinosaur night light on Dick's night stand: Dick was in bed early because he was  _ Dickie  _ tonight.

Wally smiled as he crept into the bedroom to see how his baby was doing, and had to put his hand over his mouth to stop his squeak of delight.

God, his little boy looked so  _ adorable. _

Dickie was snuggled up in his teddy bear pjs, a pair Wally had bought for him as a gift when they started their play. His little guy must be feeling icky tonight to need his paci, Zitka,  _ and  _ Daddy's special pjs to get to sleep. Concerning Wally more was the way Dickie squirmed fitfully in his sleep, and squirm in a way Wally was familiar with: His baby was either hungry, or needed the potty and was about to have an accident.

Wally sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and flicking on the light.

The lamp didn't phase Dickie, his little hood pulled nearly down to his nose to shield him from the light. Wally gently brush the hood back, running his fingers through his baby's hair as he went.

Dickie hummed, leaning into the touch. "Daddy?" He muttered, barely opening his eyes.

Wally smiled, gently scratching at his lover's scalp. "Hey little man. How you feelin?"

Dickie squirmed a little, grumbling around his pacifier. "Hungwy, Daddy."

Wally allowed himself to feel at least a little smug: No one knew his baby like he did, he even knew what his little man needed while he was fast asleep.

"You want a bottle?" Wally asked, "Or do you want Daddy to fix you some big boy food?"

The way Dickie flushed and hid his face in Wally's hip answered the question, but he still waited for his baby to speak.

"Is okay I don't wanna be a big boy?" He muttered bashfully.

The question was so earnest and pure, Wally couldn't help but scoop his little guy up into his arms and hold him in his lap.

"It's  _ always  _ okay to be little, sweetheart," Wally cooed into Dickie's hair, littering his forehead with kisses, "Daddy's here to take of you, that's what Daddies are for.”

Dick mumbled as he snuggled into Wally’s chest, and Wally’s heart felt fit to burst. Dick was so reserved normally, seeing him so soft and affectionate was absolutely heartwarming. He almost felt bad getting up.

“I’ll be right back, okay sweetheart?” Wally said as he gently rolled his lover back onto the bed, “Gonna fix you a bottle, but I promise I’ll be quick.”

Dickie nodded, eyes still half lidded with sleep. “Daddy’s good at being quick.”

Wally couldn’t help but chuckle. “That I am, little man. That I am.”

Since Wally wasn’t really sure when Dick had last eaten, he made a habit of mixing some protein powder into Dickie’s bottles, so even if Dickie was too little to want solid food, the meal replacement in his bottle would still do him good.

As he warmed up the milk, Wally pondered just how much he loved taking care of Dick when he was little. Wally and Dick had been together for a long time, been best friends long before that, but that didn’t change the fact Dick hated to ask for help. He hated to look weak to the point where sometimes he wouldn’t even let himself  _ rest. _

So yes, Wally did genuinely enjoy babying his little man. Dick had mental barriers up against accepting care from others, but Dickie didn’t. Only when Dick was like this was he able to ask for the love and affection he clearly craved so much, so Wally was more than happy to provide. 

Dick had nearly dozed off again when Wally returned to the bedroom, but Dickie raised his head when he heard Wally enter.

Wally smiled fondly as he watched his baby set his paci on the nightstand and shuffle to make room for Wally on the bed. No words were exchanged as Wally lay down and Dick crawled into his lap like he had so many nights before. Wally pillowed Dick’s head gently against one arm, watching as his little man snuggled into his embrace. When Dickie opened his mouth in invitation, Wally offered him the nipple of the bottle, and watched as Dick’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss as he began to suckle. Wally held the bottle steady as his baby drank, staying quiet and letting them both enjoy the intimacy.

“Wuv you, Daddy.” Dickie muttered after a while, nearly bringing tears of pure love to his Daddy’s eyes.

“I love you too, baby bird.” 


End file.
